Bedtime Story
by pyrobunnie
Summary: Draco tells his little girl a story about how he and her Mommy fell in love... Rating changed for a bit o language
1. Prologue

Bedtime Story

*Disclaimer* Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, pas moi. 

Bedtime Story

Prologue

"Once upon a time, not to very long ago, there was a great castle---"

"The kind with princesses?"

"No sweet-pea, a different kind, a special kind---"

"With a dragon?"

"Well, yes there was a dragon there at one point, but that's not the point. This castle---"

"What was the point Daddy?"

"I'm trying to tell you! Now stop interrupting please?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Ok then. This castle housed a school. The same school that your older brothers are at now."

"You mean Hogwarts?"

"Yes, that's where your Mommy and I met, and that's what this story is about."

"Oooooo...Well what are you waiting for? Tell me the story Daddy!!"

"*chuckles* Alright princess...Where was I? Ah yes, Once upon a time, not to very long ago, there was a great castle, and in that castle was a very special school. A school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was at the start of my seventh year and it looked like it would be my best year yet..."

A/N: Please Review!!!!


	2. The Train Station

Bedtime Story

*Disclaimer* Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, pas moi. 

Bedtime Story

Chapter One:

"WhooWhoo!" The Hogwarts Express whistled as it barreled into Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. A crowd of students and family had gathered in groups on the platform and everyone was caught up in saying 'Good-bye' to loved ones, and 'Hello' to friends after a long summer. 

"Are you sure you have everything Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her only daughter, Ginny.

"Yes Mum, really, I'll be fine! This is my sixth year you know, I have done this a few times in the past. And so have you, if memory serves." Ginny replied, softly teasing her mother. 

"It doesn't matter, I'm still a mother. You're positive you have everything?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled, amused. Her brother, Ron, had already gone through this with their mother, and was standing with his best friends, Harry and Hermione, a few feet away. Although Harry had spent a good bit of his summer at the Burrow, Hermione had spent her entire summer vacationing with her parents in Australia, where a world-wide dentistry conference had taken place, so this was the first time the three had all been together in three months. Ginny had long since gotten over her schoolgirl crush on Harry, and he was almost like another brother to her now. 

Good-byes were finished and now people were streaming onto the train, luggage in hand. 

"Bye Mum! Love you!" Ginny called over her shoulder as she walked towards the train, struggling to drag her large trunk behind her. She hadn't inherited the Weasley height along with the fiery red hair, and at barely 5'2" the trunk was almost larger than she was. She was almost to the train when she collided with something. Ginny and the trunk landed on the platform in a heap, all her clothes and personal belongings flying all over the place.

'Owww…Bloody Hell that hurt! Darn pole…pole…I don't remember a pole on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.' She thought. Just then the "pole" laughed. Ginny knew that laugh, knew it very well. She looked up to glare at its owner.

"Draco Malfoy! You git! Why can't you watch where you're going?" She snarled. He always seemed to bring out the worst in her.

"Temper temper little Weasel…I was watching where I was going, I couldn't help it if you got in the way…" He said, totally deadpan.

"TEMPER??? _WEASEL???!_ You ugly little…you ugly…YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON AND A ROTTEN WIZARD!!!!" Ginny screamed at him finally, now standing, on tiptoes, to get up in his face to yell. Unfortunately, her on her tiptoes still only put her at his shoulder.

"Ginny my dear, your underwear is showing" Draco points at the ground where her trunk exploded. Then he turned around and walked away, laughing at the expression on her face, and happy he got the last word. 

'Lets see, first confrontation of the year, and it's Malfoy-1, Weasley-0' He chortled to himself. His happiness was incredibly short lived, however. Her voice rang out strong across the platform, "They're _PANTIES_, you mindless fat ferret!"

Laughing at the expression on his face, she thought 'Weasley-1, Malfoy-0, and the crowd goes wild!'. She finished repacking her trunk magically, turned and strode of, leaving Malfoy still frozen on the platform gaping at her retreating back.

A/N: Please Review!!!!


	3. Draco's thoughts

Chapter Two:

Bedtime Story:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two:

"Panties? _Panties?! **PANTIES?!!" **_Draco repeated to himself as the Hogwarts Express zoomed towards Hogwarts. 

"Dude, why'd you keep repeating it? I mean I know they're cool and all but…" Goyle trailed off as Draco glared at him. He looked over at Crabbe and shrugged, Draco must just be in one of his moods.

'I can't believe she yelled that across the station! Quiet little Ginny Weasley…Well, not so quiet around me…What a way to start the year. This year seemed to be starting out so good, too.' The year had started off well for Draco. His detestable father, the moron, had finally messed up bad enough that Voldemort had hauled off and killed him. Draco couldn't say that he was sorry, with his father gone, there was no one to push him to become a Death Eater. Also, with his father gone his mother was finally starting to regrow her backbone. Their relationship would never be perfect, but at least now they were starting to have one. They'd moved out of Malfoy Manor into a new house, the new one wasn't as big as the Manor, but it was still huge, and cheery at that. He was starting his seventh year of Hogwarts, his last, and he would be glad to leave. The one bright spot was tormenting the other students, he liked arguing, it was one of the few things that made him feel in control. 'Except arguing with _her_' he thought miserably. Arguing with Ginny Weasely was not something he had control over. She was the one person who could best him 9 times out of 10, and the 1 time out of 10 that he won, he's always left with a feeling of guilt, an emotion usually completely alien to him. He didn't understand it, and he hated it. 

The Hogwarts Express had pulled into Hogwarts and students were streaming off. Draco and his cronies got off and joined the throng of students heading towards the school. He saw Hagrid escorting the First Years, as always, and shook his head at the sight of the young ones, looking small and scared. 'Hard to believe any of us were ever that small' he thought, looking around at his fellow Seventh Years as everyone gathered in the Dining Hall for the Sorting. As he glanced around the room he caught sight of a certain red head of hair. He grinned at the sight of her, although he didn't realize it. Over the past year at school they had always seemed to be in each other's way, always running into each other—unintentionally of course—and a fight always ensued. His grin broadened as he remembered one particular fight, at the Yule Ball last year. 'She looked so beut…ridiculous in her dress robes…I couldn't help picking a fight, I asked her to dance, well dared her to dance with me is more like it.' He saw the stubborn tilt to her chin in his memory, 'I could see her thinking that I thought she wouldn't be brave enough, she thought she was surprising me when she said yes' They had quibbled on the dance floor over the usual stuff…you know, 'Nice dress Weasel, I see the second hand shops have become too expensive…How many garbage dumps did you have to dig through to find that number?' and 'Not as many as you probably had to dig through to find your personality, honestly, I didn't know males could get PMS this bad', and the like. Draco laughed to himself over that, then sobered remembering what had come next. 'I said something to her about Potter, about loving Potter…a real low-blow…' he mused to himself. 'All music, dancing, everything stopped. We were on the middle of the dance floor, and everyone held their breath as we stared each other down…at some point she drew her wand and held it pointed at my throat. In a soft voice, a deadly calm voice she replied so that no one else could hear ' I…don't…love…Harry…Potter, find some new material, this is getting old.' And in a louder voice, one the entire room could hear, shouted a curse and turned and left the dance floor. Everyone laughed as Draco was forced to break dance for the next fifteen minutes.' Hmmm…I still haven't repaid her for that one…Oh the possibilities!!' Thoughts of sweet revenge got him through the rest of the tedious sorting ceremony. He spied her when everyone was heading off to the dorms and smirked, 'The little Weasel has _no_ idea what she's gotten herself into'. 

A/N: Hey!! I know this is not new, with the exception of deleting a line I thought was stupid after uploading it originally. I just wanted to re-upload it and ask if anyone has any ideas about what they would like to see happen next, I know in the broad scheme of things what will happen, and I have part of Chapter 3 written, but I'm trying to write longer chapters, and have developed writer's block. Grrr…Darn writer's block! Anyway, if you have any ideas, e-mail them to me at [pyrobunnie@angelfire.com][1] , or add them in your reviews!! Thank you so much! 

Pyrobunnie

   [1]: mailto:pyrobunnie@angelfire.com



	4. Another Arguement Ensues

Bedtime Story: Chapter 3

Bedtime Story: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated PG

By Pyrobunnie

Chapter 3:

Ginny was acutely aware of Draco's stare throughout the Ceremony and the following banquet. It bothered her throughout the first few weeks of school, especially since they passed without incident. She knew he was up to something, she just _knew_ it, and here it was, two weeks later and not a hint of a devious plan in sight. 

'I know he's planning something, I could _feel_ his stare at the sorting ceremony…Maybe _this _is his little plot…driving me crazy…' She groaned aloud, frustrated. 

"Ahem…Miss Weasely? Care to join us?" Professor McGonagall's voice broke into Ginny's tumultuous thoughts. 

"Ah, sorry Professor, I guess…I uh…sort of spaced out there…for a minute…"

The class snickered, and even Professor McGonagall's lip twitched. 

"Yes, Ginny I believe we all knew you…'spaced out'. Pay attention now. Can you turn this chair into a flying wombat?"

And so the day dragged on. During the past year Ginny had come to look forward to her and Draco's little spats…or their all out, knock down, drag out fights for that matter. Everyone else saw her as sweet, shy little Ginny Weasely; Ron's little sister. Around Draco, however, she was herself. Well, not really herself, because while she was hardly the timid little mouse people thought her to be, she was hardly the sharp tongued shrew that Draco saw her as either. She supposed she was a little of both, and Draco just brought out the more…assertive side of her. While she was deep in these self-evaluating musings, she wasn't paying a whit of attention to where she was going in the corridor. That is, she wasn't paying attention until she ran into something and went sprawling across the floor. This time she didn't need to see or hear him to know what knocked her over. She knew.

'Arg!!! Not twice in the first month of school!!!' She groaned mentally. 

Ginny glared up at the source of her annoyance. "Malfoy you daft prick!! Are you so mysteriously drawn to me you can't help but knock me over whenever the opportunity arises?"

"In your dreams O Graceful One" he replied sarcastically. "Why don't you ever watch where you're going?? I might have broken a nail…" Draco finished haughtily, examining said nails with an air of superiority.

Ginny gaped at him a moment before bursting into peals of helpless laughter. 

"What?" Draco asked innocently, but with a smirk playing with the corners of his mouth. 

"Ahhhh…Nothing…*heehee* You were worried *snort* about your *hahahaha* NAILS!!! *wild laughter* What a pansy!!!" She continued to laugh.

"A _pansy_ am I Miss Weasely?? We shall see…we shall see…" Draco turned and walked off, leaving Ginny to wonder what he could have possibly meant.

"Class Miss Weasely!" Professor Snape barked at her, and she hurried off, muttering expletives under her breath about slimy teachers and stupid Slytherin mind games. 

***Draco***

'Stupid Weasle!! She knew I was kidding about my nails! Ah well, I'll get her back tonight…' Draco thought deviously.

'This plan's going to be the best one yet…I can't wait 'till dinner!' He laughed out loud at the thought, drawing stares from the rest of his class.

*A/N* Sorry it's short, I've been trying to write longer chapters, but I get writer's block then I get impatient to get what I have written out so…Anyways, Please Review!!! Thanks so much!

~~~*~~~Pyrobunnie~~~*~~~


	5. In which pineapple plays a part

"Bedtime Story" Chapter 4 by Pyrobunnie

PG

Disclaimer:  I own nothing!

Chapter 4:

Students and teachers wandered into the Great Hall in clumps, and seated themselves at the long tables. As she walked in the Great Hall with some of her friends, Ginny caught sight of Draco speaking quietly with one of the kitchen elves. 

'Hmmm…I wonder what he's up to' She thought. 'Draco doesn't just randomly talk to the house elves…' 

Sighing she turned back to Ron and Hermione's latest lover's quarrel, far more interesting than the inner workings of the stupid git's mind. That is, if the prat had a mind inside his ego inflated head. 

"You did to!"

"I did not!"

"Did!"

"Didn't"

"Insufferable ignoramus!"

"…Yeah, well…Teacher's Pet!"

"GUYS!" bellowed Harry, interrupting Ron and Hermione's eloquent exchange. Startled, the both looked over at him and smiled sheepishly. Ever since they'd begun dating the summer after their 5th year they'd had about 500 little spats. Of course, most of the 500 spats had quickly turned into snogging, but still. Ginny loved them together, and had been ecstatic when she caught her brother looking at jewelers catalogues. Hermione would make a great sister, it was about time there was another girl in the family. Lost in thought, she absently pushed aside the bowl of fresh pineapple a house elf sat directly in front of her. 

"Mmmmm….pineapple!" Ron yelled reaching across to grab it. "They never have fresh pineapple". Taking a large bite, Ron grinned, chewing. As he swallowed, he got a funny look on his face and his nose began twitching. 

"Ohhhhhhmmmm…eep!" he moaned, ending on a high pitched squeak. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the table looked down the table in surprise at Ron, who seemed to be having some difficulty with his food.  

"_Ron?_"  Hermione asked incredulously.  

Ron was in too much shock to answer.  By this time,  his body had begun to expand and grow tufts of red hair.  Now the entire room was focused on him.  Within seconds,  a 10 foot tall weasel sat twitching and squeaking angrily where Ronald Weasley had been.

"DRACO MALFOY!!"  Ginny screamed,  having quickly figured out what Draco had been whispering to the kitchen elf about.

The Slytherins rolled with laughter while the rest of the school jumped up and ran to the edges of the Great Hall,  wary of the 10 foot rodent,  but still curious of what would happen next.  Draco sat amidst his house mates,  not laughing,  just staring smugly at the flame haired girl who had her wand trained on him, looking very much like she would like to kill him.

"You…You…" she sputtered,  at a loss for words in her anger.  "You….You're not nice!"

Draco clapped, once, twice, three times,  slowly, mocking her.  "Bravo Weasle…._Bravo_.  I'm wounded by your wit yet again.  Poor Ronniekins, you didn't eat your pineapple like a good little girl,  and now he's a weasel.  Well,  more so of one than usual anyway."

By now, Ginny had had enough.  "_visage pourpre_" she yelled at the same moment Draco yelled "_longue dent_".  

Even as Ginny felt her teeth begin to grow out of her head she felt an immense burst of satisfaction at the site of Draco's usually sexy face swell and turn purple.  She began to laugh at the site he made, and noticing that her teeth had grown to 2 feet in length,  Draco began laughing too.  They continued to laugh hysterically at each other all the way to Dumbledore's office, where Professors Snape and McGonagall were angrily herding them.

 ~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~*~

Ok,  well there's the end of this chapter!  Sorry it took me so long,  between studying for the SAT's, working, and all my other usual school stuff I havn't had much time to write.  Please review and let me know what you think!!  Oh! And Thank you's to:  

animequeen36,  TiggerGrl1306 (glad you're enjoying it little sis), SilverStreak_33 (I've never read a Child Queen, so I'm not sure), Noodlejelly, TK, Saphire, Lucia (Harry & Co are in it,  but I don't know how much they'll be in yet), Harry's Sweetie220, Stawriter, Lunadaisy, ~*JeNn*~ , DobbyWinky, Rory, Xzy (but if she kills Draco, then there is no Draco! Otherwise a good idea. ^_^), Sakura, tiku (yeh, I don't like her whole Harry love sick thing either), Anti Yamato Tomboy, Harlene Quinzelle, Satans Little Princess, Ally, Melissa Belial Riddle, krissy, Venus Saturnalia, Nice, Icefly (I'm sorry, you don't like cliffies?), Hermione, SilverPhoenixWings (I did go review her story), anastacy, kitty, emma, Luinthoron, Courteney, Eiez, wmlaw (he just seems like a worry about the nails kind of guy. ^_~), Micaela, Juliana Wright (D/Hr?!), Harry84, Luinthoron, Nemain the Raven, Meagan Malfoy, TristaSetsuna, summerthyme (well, they _are_ panties! ^_^), chikobaby, pRINCESs, Me, StarChildHermione86 (I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if I should have been putting every chapter on the group page.), Alex, Cheshire, MochaButterfly(I don't know where I'm going either with it.).

Well, that's all I think!  If you aren't on here and reviewed, I'm sorry, I thank you too!!  

Bye!

Review!!!!!!

Pyrobunnie

~~~&~~~~@


	6. In Dumbledores Office

"Bedtime Story" 

Chapter 5

By Pyrobunnie

Rated PG-13 

Disclaimer: 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Well?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked as he stared at Draco and Ginny in disappointment.  

            "He started it!"

            "She started it!"

Draco and Ginny exclaimed at the same time.  Dumbledore had to hide his smile as her regarded the scowling youths.  They reminded him of another pair who had gone to school at Hogwarts, although to them he was a fellow classmate rather than Headmaster.  But he decided to keep that to himself and let Draco and Ginny discover about that in their own time.  

            "Hmmm…since you both started it, I suppose both of you will have to be punished.  Now…what sort of punishment?"  Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, twiddling his fingers, a devious smile playing about his lips and a mischievous smile in his eyes.  " I think that since poor Mr. Weasley got caught in the middle of this little war yall have got going on, and was forced to spend 3 days in the infirmary waiting for all the hair to leave his body and for his shape to return to normal, yall will spend one week in detention mucking out the Hogsmead Stables."

Draco and Ginny looked at each other in confusion. 

            "Uhhh…I'm sorry Headmaster, but what does Weasley being turned to a weasel have to do with cleaning up after horses?"  Draco finally offered.

            "Nothing really.  Both are mammals, and besides, I promised the Stables that I'd send some wayward students over.  You two are merely convenient."  Dumbledore stood and gestured to the door.  "You will report to the Hogwarts gates each night after dinner starting Monday. The stable manager will come get you and deliver you back each night.  He will explain further what he wants you to do, now, get yourselves back to your dorms."

On the way out Ginny shoved Draco into the door. "This is all your fault Ferret!" 

Draco returned the friendly push. "Nuh-uh! It's your fault Weasel!" 

Dumbledore rolled his eyes, _This is why I got out of teaching elementary school _he thought to himself, amused.

The following Monday night Draco and Ginny met with the stable manager, an American wizard named Mr. Wayne, outside the gates of Hogwarts.  The three regarded each other warily. 

_I can't believe I have to spend the next week with a Weasel and a cowboy wannabe._

_Oh Gods, anything but cleaning up horse crap with the Ferret…on the other hand…crap…Ferret…crap…Ferret. This could be interesting_

_Just what kind of young'uns did that Dumbledore send me? The blond looks like he smells something funny, and the redhead looks to be plotting something…_

            "Well kids? Ready? The stables are this way" Mr. Wayne turned on his heel and strode down the path to Hogsmead.  Draco and Ginny glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed.

~*~*~ 10 Minutes Later ~*~*~

Draco and Ginny were huffing and puffing by the time they got to the stables.  Mr. Wayne stopped in the doorway and glanced behind him.

            "Don't tell me yall are tired already? Work hasn't even started yet… Now, these are the horses.  Thunder, Penny, Lane, Butter, Worf, Captain Kirk, and little Biscuit. Biscuit was just born two days ago.  I'm going to take them out to their pasture while yall are at work, all the stalls need to be mucked out. There's the shovels. There's the wheelbarrow.  When you get it filled up, take it out to the far corner of the field.  I'll be back in four hours."

As he left, Draco and Ginny leaned on the wall, trying to catch their breath after the long walk up hill.  Ginny straightened first, and walked over to the shovels.  She began to work on the first stall, wrinkling her nose in distaste at the smell.  After about five minutes she glanced over her shoulder and glared at her blond "friend", who was standing with his arms folded across his chest staring at her.

            "Draco!" 

            _Nice butt…_

"Draco!" Ginny tried again. This time he seemed to snap out of it. 

            "What?!" He snarled back at her, annoyed that she disturbed him.

            "What's the matter, afraid of getting dirty? Is it your nails again?" She asked sweetly, all outward appearances showing that his concern over his nails was the most important thing in the world to her.  Suddenly her face twisted back to the contemptuous glare. "Now come help!"

            _This is going to be a long night_, Draco thought as he headed over to help.

After about an hour Ginny broke the hostile silence. 

            "So, why _are_ you such an asshole?" She asked conversationally. 

Draco thought a moment and replied with the non-hostile, oh so mature, ever popular:

            "Fuck you".

To everyone's astonishment (Draco, Ginny, and the nest of sparrows watching), Ginny began to laugh. 

            "I'll give you one thing Draco, you're never boring."

Draco shifted his eyes towards her still laughing form warily.

            "And _you_ Ms. Weasley, are weird."

            "I know Draco, I know"

Then, without warning, she flung her shovel full of horse feces on the blonde headed boy.  The look of astounded surprise on his face as a lump of dung fell from the top of his head to his polished shoe was well worth the revenge Ginny knew would follow after the initial shock wore off.  In the mean time, she just continued to giggle. 

            "Oh you asked for it now Red!" Draco yelled with a rather uncharacteristic laugh, as the contents of his shovel flew towards her.  Ginny shrieked and grabbed handfuls of hay and straw to throw.  By the time they were both covered in mud, straw, and excrement they were laughing so hard neither could stand up.  They collapsed in a heap on the wooden stable floor. 

            "We have 4 more days of _this_?" Ginny asked, gasping for air in between laughter.

            "I still hate you, you know Brat" Draco growled, but the effect was lost when he snorted with laughter immediately afer.

            "I know Draco, I know"

~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*~~~***~~~*

Well, that's it for now! Review! Thanksh!

~*~*~Pyrobunnie~*~*~


	7. An interruption

"Bedtime Story" 

Chapter 5

By Pyrobunnie

Rated PG-13 

Disclaimer:  Don't own anything.

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~

            "Daddy…Now you're just being silly! What _really _happened?" Draco's young daughter frowned up at him in sleepy-eyed frustration.  

            "I swear! Honest, Mommy attacked Daddy with------"

                        "DRACO! What are you telling my daughter?!" Ginny strode into the room, trying to keep herself from smiling.

            "How long have you been there?" 

            "Long enough, ferret dear."  Ginny leaned over and gave her husband and daughter each a kiss on the cheek. 

            "Mommy, Daddy won't get to the point! I want to hear the rest!" By now Eden was standing up in her bed, stomping her pink bunny sock clad foot.

Draco gave his wife the same pleading expression his daughter was "Yeh Mommy, finish the story…" He whined.  Ginny looked at the two faces staring up at her with their identical silver blonde hair and clear green eyes.  She sighed, one was enough but with the two of them looking at her like that she couldn't resist.

            "Alright, fine.  You want a story, I'll give you a story."

*~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~


End file.
